Kramm
}} Kramm is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality TBA Physical Appearance Kramm is mostly yellow in color. His body is shaped like a slightly tall semicircle. A grey mustache-like semicircle tops it. He has a single eye at the top of his head with a yellow hardhat on top of it. A black stripe goes through his body near its bottom. He has a square-shaped yellow jaw at the bottom, with a very large mouth. He has six pointy teeth, three on the top and three on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are grey with a black-and-yellow stripe on the top of them. His left hand is fairly large and is a black square with three yellow fingers attached to a long grey arm. His right arm is shorter, while his right hand is replaced by a yellow and black drill with a grey drillbit at the end. Both arms have red highlighted parts on them. Ability TBA Biography Adventures TBA Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Kramm will be released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2015 product wave. His product number is 41545 and contains 68 pieces. Trivia *His name appears to be a misspelling of the word "cram". *He is the Weldo Mixel to come with a Nixel. He includes King Nixel. **He is the only Mixel who comes with a Nixel whose Nixel isn't a basic one. *He is the third Mixel to use a minifigure head for a cycloptic eye, with Boogly being the first and Snoof being the second. * He is the first Mixel with only one hand, as one of them is replaced with a jackhammer. His regular hand is similar to Krader's large one. Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, Rokit and Kazmo, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * His mouth structure strongly resembles that of a rock crushing tool. *He is the second two-legged Mixel to have legs without ball joint connection, the first being Gobba. Unlike Gobba, his legs can move up and down. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel of Series 6. *His animation model uses more grey on the top than his LEGO model. * He, Footi, and Seismo have the biggest feet so far. **He has the largest feet out of them and every Mixel. * He has legs in his animated model, but none in his LEGO model. * He is the only Weldo Mixel that does not have the letter "O" in his name. * He has the largest feet out of his tribe, although they are smaller in animated form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Other Category:Future Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Weldos